


Hannigram: 'Tie My Bow Tie?'

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again, this manip is inspired by yet another fanfiction that I adore :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannigram: 'Tie My Bow Tie?'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angstytimelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Night At the Opera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/880827) by [angstytimelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord). 




End file.
